


Friends or Not

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: run_the_con, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth learns who her friends really are.</p><p>Written for the prompts:  Anger & This isn't normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulslasher (Gaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/gifts).



Elizabeth hung her phone up wishing she could have the satisfaction of slamming it down in Miranda's ear. Elizabeth had donated her services for every function the bureau wives hosted. Until Miranda had informed her that she was no longer needed or welcome.

They'd decided that Elizabeth had an unhealthy attachment to unsavory characters and they just couldn't stand for it. Miranda said she would be better suited hosting casino night with Peter's C.I. and his degenerate friends.

She wondered how much money she, Mozzie, and June could raise and if it would be enough for Miranda to choke on.


End file.
